User blog:SpringBoss/Skarner Rework Concept
Skarner, the Awakened Brackern is a fanmade champion rework. Abilities Skarner's presence causes a number of Crystal Spires to appear at set points on the battlefield, which can be captured by champions who stand near them for 2 seconds. Once captured, Crystal Spires are owned until contested and the defending team can stand on the spire to prevent the opposing team from capturing it. |description2 = Crystal Spires grant split among its captors upon being captured, or if only a single champion participated in its capture, and provide sight around them for 1.5 seconds upon being captured, becoming impossible to recapture for 15 seconds. |description3 = While within range of a Crystal Spire controlled by his team, Skarner gains }}, bonus adaptive force and restores every second. |description4 = Skarner can change between Frenzy and Vanguard with Crystal Slash. * Skarner gains bonus attack speed}} and gets converted into . * Skarner's basic attacks deal magic damage}} and gets converted into . |description5 = Skarner starts the game in Frenzy. |effect radius = 1600 }} Frenzy= Skarner deals to all enemies in range and changing to Vanguard. |description2 = If an enemy is hit, subsequent uses of Crystal Slash within 4 seconds deal . |description3 = Basic attacks against non-structures reduce Crystal Slash's cooldown by 0.25 seconds, quadrupled to 1 against enemy champions. |leveling = AD}}}} |leveling2 = AD}}|Total Mixed Damage| AD}}}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |effect radius = 350 | }} Skarner shields himself and gains that doubles for 6 seconds is running towards an enemy champion. |description2 = If Crystalline Exoskeleton is inactive, it will recharge over a short time. If the shield gets destroyed, it goes on cooldown. |leveling= maximum health}} }} |Increased Movement Speed| }} |leveling2 = }} |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} Skarner inflicts his stinger with venom, empowering his next basic attack to gain 50 bonus range, dealing and apply a Sting stack on the target enemy (up to 3). Using Energize on the same target for 6 seconds deals 50% damage. |description2 = At 3 stacks, Skarner's next basic attack consumes them and is enhanced to deal as well as knocking them back up to 300 units. Afterwards, the target cannot gain stacks for 6 seconds. |description3 = Energize resets Skarner's basic attack timer. |leveling = of target's maximum health)}}|Reduced Damage| of target's maximum health)}}}} |leveling2 = of target's missing health}}}} |cooldown = |cost = 30 |costtype = mana }} |-|Vanguard= Skarner deals to all enemies in range and changing to Frenzy. |description2 = If an enemy is hit, subsequent uses of Crystal Slash within 4 seconds deal . |description3 = Basic attacks against non-structures reduce Crystal Slash's cooldown by 0.25 seconds, quadrupled to 1 against enemy champions. |leveling = AP}}}} |leveling2 = AP}}|Total Mixed Damage| AP}}}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |effect radius = 350 | }} Skarner shields himself and gains that doubles for 6 seconds is running towards an enemy champion. |description2 = If Crystalline Exoskeleton is inactive, it will recharge over a short time. If the shield gets destroyed, it goes on cooldown. |leveling= maximum health}} }} |Increased Movement Speed| }} |leveling2 = }} |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} Skarner launches a blast of energy in the target direction, dealing to all enemies struck and slowing them for 2.5 seconds, as well as marking them with Crystal Venom for 5 seconds. Fracture's projectile slows down every time it hits an enemy. |description2 = Skarner's next basic attack against a target marked with Crystal Venom consumes the mark to deal them and stun them for 1.25 seconds. |description3 = Every time he stuns a target with Fracture or suppresses an enemy with Impale, Fracture's cooldown is reduced by the corresponding duration of the disable. |leveling = }} }} |leveling2 = }} |cooldown = |cost = 55 |costtype = mana |target range = 1000 |collision radius = 35 |speed = 1500 }} Skarner roots the target enemy for 0.25 seconds, during which he rears his stinger and brings it down, dealing them , and being able to drag and suppressing them for 1.75 seconds. At the end of the duration, the target takes the same damage again. |leveling = |Total Physical Damage| }} |Total Magic Damage| }} }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |target range = 350 }} Category:Blog posts